The Break Up
by renee561
Summary: Takes place at Dumbledore's funeral. Neville and Lexi have been going out since before yule of their 5th year; Harry & Hermione since before their 4th year; Dean & Katie broke up at the beginning of the year. Told in normal POV's & personal POV's.R
1. Normal POV

**The Break-Up**

*Disclaimer*: Wizard Rock has got to be the best style of music, ever. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.

_A/N: No flames please_

Normal POV

Neville, Harry, Hermione, Katie, and Lexi were sitting in the last row of seats nearest to the lake. Neville sat in between Lexi and Katie, whilst holding his girlfriend's hand; all the while watching the people around him. Harry sat on the other side of Lexi, holding Hermione's hand. Professors McGonagall, Evans, and Snape were sitting in the first row along with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, looking grief stricken for their friend and mentor (husband for Minerva). The minister's visage appeared to be grave and dignified; seated next to him were Hermione's parents, Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, and many others from the ministry. The Order was all there; Tonks, Kinsley, and Mad-Eye sat two rows behind the minister. The other professors sat amongst the rest of the students and the other guests.

As the guests settled down, they heard a strange, outlandish music, and everyone peered around for the source of the strange melody

Luna Lovegood pointed to the lake and said, in her dreamy, singsong voice, "Over there."

Lexi rolled her eyes, and Harry could see the merpeople, apparently the culprits, singing a song of sadness and despair. The snapping of a few twigs could be heard, and everyone looked towards the Dark Forest. Amongst the trees were the centaurs, paying their respect to Dumbledore's passing. Then, Hagrid came up the aisle, holding the body of the dearly missed deceased man, covered by violet velvet spangled with golden stars, with tears falling into his beard.

Lexi, Katie and Hermione openly cried, while Harry and Neville had to hold back their tears but found the attempt to be in vain. Hagrid came back down the aisle again, after laying the cloaked figure on the white marble table, and sat next to Madam Maxine, who took up two and a half chairs by herself, and his half-brother, Grawp. Everyone set their gazes forward, as the tranquil melody had stopped. Professor Mcgonagall stood up and said a few words; then, with a watery smile, Lily got up and said a few words about her friend. After a few more people spoke on behalf of the legendary wizard Dumbledore, bright white flames erupted, and in the body's place stood a white marble tomb. If one stood closely and admired it up close, they would see the engravings, "_LOVING HUSBAND, MENTOR AND FRIEND. THE LAST ENEMY TO BE DESTROYED IS DEATH_." Many people started to converse, and some commenced their exits.


	2. Neville's POV

Neville's POV

As I looked around, I noticed Hermione crying on Harry's shoulder, and Harry with his arms wrapped around her, tears falling down his own face. Katie was nowhere to be seen; so, I figured that she must be with her parents. Lexi was just letting the tears fall freely down her face. I half smiled; even in light of the current quagmire, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. And, I realized that next year, I wouldn't be able to talk to her or see her, since I'd be hunting pieces of Voldemort's soul. My stomach turned to lead at the thought of her getting hurt while I'd be away, unable to help protect her. Malfoy had stopped asking her out, but I had a sickening feeling that he'd continue once I left the castle to hunt pieces of his master's soul. I didn't want her to be hurt because she had a boyfriend from Gryffindor, the house Slytherin hates above all. I turned to my girlfriend and said, "Lexi?"


	3. Lexi's POV

Lexi's POV

I looked away from my godfather's white marble tomb to my boyfriend of 1 year.

"Mmm?" I breathed, unable to form a coherent, civil word. My emotions were all over the place, opposed to being composed like usual.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Neville said with little to no emotion in his voice.

All I could do was stare at him, different emotions passing over my face; my heart felt like he had just stabbed it a hundred times.


	4. Neville's POV 2

Neville's POV

I watched as a plethora of emotions flitted across her angelic face: hurt, confusion, anger, grief. But, what pained me the most was that she displayed ineffable longing. I didn't falter from looking her in the eye as she processed what I had said.

Once she did, she inquired, "Why?"

That was hard to answer. Why, indeed? Why did Voldemort have many horcruxes that Harry, Hermione, and I had to find and destroy? Why did this stupid war have to separate me and the one I love? "Why" was a very mysterious question to come from her lips. I thought about it for a mere moment before replying, "I won't be here, at Hogwarts, next year. I don't want you to get hurt by Malfoy or Volemort. I have a sickening feeling that now that professor Dumbledore is dead, nothing will quell his action of taking over Hogwarts. Once he does, Lexi, he won't allow us to carry out our relationship because of a few factors, and one of them is me being a Gryffindor."

"What if I don't give a damn about Malfoy or Vodlemort? I'll tell both to stuff it, go to hell, and show 'em how to get here," she said in a furious, almost Gryffindor-esc fashion. Almost.

I supplied her with a weak chuckle and replied, "I would do anything not to either, Lex, but fate has different plans for us; besides, if you did that, you'd be acting like a Gryffindor, and not the Slytherin hearted young woman I know. Malfoy will try to steal you away from me after I leave, but I'd rather have you safe within Hogwarts facing Malfoy than outside the walls, facing Voldemort." I resisted the urge to cares her cheek with my hand.


End file.
